Jeremy Fitzgerald
Jeremy Fitzgerald is the main protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 He is a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who works the night shift from 12 AM to 6 AM, but was then moved to the day shift later in the game. Contentshide Appearance Personality Fate Trivia AppearanceEdit Just like Mike, Jeremy is never seen, as the player is in first-person view of him the whole entire game. A difference about them is when Jeremy is killed, the player is still in first-person of him when the game over screen is displayed, unlike Mike, where the player is in third-person view of him, dead inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. PersonalityEdit Similar to Mike, it is unknown of his behavior, but seems to be very focused and competent, due to the fact he can hold off all ten (eleven if you count Golden Freddy) of the killer animatronics at any time. Unlike Mike, however, Jeremy seems to be somewhat scared due to his heavy breathing when wearing the Freddy Fazbear Mask. FateEdit It is unknown what happens to Jeremy after the end of the game. Many presume that Jeremy is the victim of the Bite of 87, and thus lost his frontal lobe, but survived. TriviaEdit Jeremy works all the nights in the game, except for the 7th night (Custom Night). As he is replaced by Fritz Smith. Jeremy is the only main hero of the Five Nights at Freddy's series to not be fired at the end of the game. The only time players can hear Jeremy is when donning the Freddy Fazbear mask, due to the fact he's heard breathing heavily. Jeremy is paid a total of $120.60, that is ten cents more than what Mike gets. A funny fact speculates that his last name is borrowed from the Fitzgerald reindeer family from The Amazing World of Gumball. However, Fitzgerald was also the middle name of 35th U.S. President JFK, who was assainated in the US., given this proves presidency is a dangerous job, Fitzgerald may be a nod to how dangerous Jeremy's job is, and the risk of his death. His name, along with Fritz, is seen on gravestones that appear at the very end of the completion round of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Fans generally theroise that these names belong to the Missing Children that haunted the Animatronics, with Jeremy belonging to the child that possessed Bonnie. However, fans have theorised their names were taken as an alias by Michael Afton. In the "switching to the Day Shift" section in the Survival Logbook, text is present as a starter for readers to continue writing. The writing seems to be from Jeremy, talking about his shift, and how he felt like something was following him home. Whether this is paranoia is left unclear. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:FNAF Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mute Category:Businessmen Category:Protectors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Category:Mysterious Category:Normal Badass Category:Officials Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cops Category:Cowards Category:Villain's Lover Category:Dimwits Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Posthumous